ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star and Mewni Creek
Star and Mewni Creek is a 2024 American animated comedy television series developed by Dave Wasson. This series is a continuation to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, which ran from 2015 to 2019. The series is set to premiere on Disney XD on May 13, 2024. Contrasting to Forces of Evil, Mewni Creek centers on the slice-of-life genre and has a more comedic tone; much akin to Forces of Evil's first season. Following the events to the series finale of Forces of Evil, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are reunited from the merging of their dimensions Mewni and Earth. A month prior, they are now back to being roommates in the Diaz residence and living their new lives in the now called "Mewni Creek". A theatrical feature-length film, Star on the Run, is released in theaters on July 4, 2025. Characters Main *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly, the titular character. She is the energetic and optimistic Mewman daughter of Moon and River Butterfly, as well as girlfriend of her best friend Marco Diaz. Prior to the events of Forces of Evil, she has moved back in with the Diazs and has become more laid-back. She has even developed a big appetite for Earth food as time went on. * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz, Star's human best friend and boyfriend, son of Raphael and Angie Diaz, and older brother of Mariposa Diaz. * Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor, a demon from the Underworld whose Star's ex-boyfriend and Marco's second best friend. After the magic had been destroyed and Earth and Mewni were merged, Tom was unable to summon portals with his demon powers to return home to the Underworld, resulting in him currently residing in the Diaz residence for the time being. * Dana Davis as Kelly, a Woolet from Woolandia whose friends in Star's gang. Before the merge, Kelly had decided to make a visit to Mewni. When she arrived, she was parted from her home and couldn't use her dimensional scissors due to Star destroying the magic. Like Tom, she is currently residing in the Diaz residence until then. * Jenny Slate as Pony Head, the egotistical heir of to the Cloud Kingdom's throne and best friend of Star's. Recurring * Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia, the troublemaking tagalong friend in Star's group. * Grey Griffin as: ** Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco's ex-girlfriend and pro-skater whose currently in a relationship with her French-born friend Chloe. ** Moon Butterfly, Star's mother and wife of River Johansen. * Alan Tudyk as: ** River Butterfly, Star's father and Moon's husband. ** Ludo Avarius, a Kappa that had an interest in stealing the Butterfly family wand and is now living a life to reconcile with his brother Dennis. * Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly, the acquaintance of the Butterfly family and mewman wife of Globgor. * Jaime Camil as Globgor, the size-shifting monster husband of Eclipsa * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz, Marco and Mariposa's father. * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz, Marco and Mariposa's mother. * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle, a spectacle wearing friend of Marco's. * Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson, an overweight and short friend of Marco's. Episodes Marketing A teaser trailer is featured on the special features on the fourth disc of the DVD boxset Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Complete Series. The only merchandise for Mewni Creek consists of a comic book series set during the very end of Forces of Evil's series finale centered around the secondary characters Pony Head, Tom Lucitor, Kelly, Janna, and the Butterflys in their amazement and confusion on the merging of their homes. Poll Do you agree with and like/love this idea for a sequel series? Totally, totally, totally. :D No... just no. |:/ Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Animated comedy television series Category:Animated sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Disney XD shows Category:Sequel series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas